Chapter 2.4
'''Pursuer from the Past 4 '''is the fourth chapter of Season 2 of ēlDLIVE. Summary Chuuta and Gucchi are in a standoff. According to Gucchi, the Gryphisian technology inside Dolugh is priceless, and he is going to take him away without killing Chuuta, since if the host dies everything besides the information the Monitalien gathered will be erased. He pulls out a red blade to separate the both of them. Gucchi's two underlings appear, carrying a sleeping Misuzu and Chips. He gives Chuuta and offer: if he quietly handed over Dolugh, he will release them and forgive him for causing him to fall of the cliff. Gucchi tells him he knows that Chuuta has been blaming himself ever since that day. Chuuta is conflicted, and just when it seemed like he was about to hand over Dolugh, he told Gucchi he won't hand over Dolugh to him, since with him he is able to fight criminals like him. Gucchi, angered, tells him he'll kill his hostages if he doesn't hand Dolugh over, but Chuuta notices the empty wrapper of the drug Professor Isaac has given them falling out of Misuzu's pocket. This means that Misuzu has taken the drug beforehand, and is therefore pretending to be unconscious. Chuuta decides to take a chance and yells out the code word, "salmon" that they've established while training, before using Dolugh to shoot a yellow beam at one of the aliens. Misuzu springs into action and uses her SPH to kill the two aliens before changing into her combat form to fly in the air to kill Gucchi. Gucchi uses his own SPH to dodge and cut up the ground to throw the debris up at her and knocking her out. He is about to kill her when Chuuta uses Dolugh to shoot a yellow beam through him in a panic. Gucchi seemed to be dying, but he reveals to Chuuta that he actually destroyed the voice recorder implanted in all Demille members, and that since Misuzu killed his subordinates, no one can monitor him now. He also tells Chuuta that the tourists weren't actually dead, just unconscious. Chuuta realizes that Gucchi had actually been acting all this time. Chuuta is overjoyed, and Gucchi tells him that since Michiyo's and Matsutarou's remains were never found, it means that they must also be somewhere else in the universe. They're why he's decided to stay in Demille: he wants to look for him. He asks Chuuta to also look for them as an ēlDLIVE member, and Chuuta agrees. Misuzu has awoken and threw her SPH hoops at him, so Gucchi has to escape. Chuuta is worried that he would be killed for not fulfilling his mission, but Gucchi assures him that he didn't fail, just postponing it. He also tells him to be worried about his own ship. He then leaves. Misuzu arrives and Chuuta tells her that the station might be attacked by Demille. In the station, the crew is trying to resolve the jamming problem. Melies receives an emergency beacon from the Earth station in where Misuzu and the others are. The message is warning them that Demille is going to attack the station, and Laine orders everyone to prepare for combat. Characters In Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters